


An Odd Request

by pixieprince



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: (but not that much tbh theyre like 15 here), Aged-Up Character(s), Buford's POV, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Punk Baljeet Tjinder, bujeet - Freeform, fellas is it gay to help ur homie put on makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieprince/pseuds/pixieprince
Summary: In which Baljeet starts feeling a stronger connection to punk aesthetic and asks Buford to help him look the part. He agrees, not fully knowing what he just got himself into.
Relationships: Baljeet Tjinder/Buford van Stomm
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	An Odd Request

**Author's Note:**

> pg 13 bc cursing/bad words. english is not my first language. special thanks to Darth from the bujeet server, who edited this for me!

They had really done it, now.

There were so many different brands and types of makeup scattered on his bedroom floor, anyone who walked in could assume they had just raided a convenience store.

Don’t worry though, it was all perfectly legal, you see. Baljeet had only filled his backpack with his mom’s cosmetics and rode his bike to Buford’s house, his face flushed and head hanging low from the embarrassment that was just now kicking in. They had already discussed it of course, so Buford wasn’t at all surprised to see him when he opened the front door, but still. It was an odd request to make.

A very odd request indeed.

Buford held his chin so that he faced upwards, shoulders already stiff from nervousness, although he knew well enough that no one was there to catch them in the act – Buford’s mom was off playing cards with the other moms at the Garcia-Shapiro household, and his bedroom windows were closed shut. Baljeet had no reason to be that anxious.

It was just makeup, for goodness’ sake.

“Hold still, nerd, or I’m gonna end up smearing eyeliner all over your face.”

“I apologize”, he stuttered. Buford got caught off guard when his frienemy opened his big hazel eyes, finally realizing how close their faces were. “Oh!”

Baljeet recoiled, tucking an unruly curl of his dark hair behind his ear.

Buford just sat there on the floor, eyeliner in hand, brow furrowed in mild frustration.

He was trying _really_ hard to be patient.

“No need to be so damn jumpy”, he pointed out, rolling his eyes “Don’t ask me for help and then get cold feet, idiot.”

“I am not an idiot”, Baljeet retorted. “You wish you were me.”

Buford let out a scoff, looking back at him just to catch him smiling.

He loved their empty insults and pointless arguments for the sake of being petty. It made their relationship the perfect balance of friendship and rivalry, really. And most importantly, he knew Baljeet loved those too.

“Okay, sorry again if I start squirming. I am just…a bit restless.”

“Oh, yeah? Never would’ve guessed.”

“Zip it.”

Buford chuckled, leaning closer again, eyeliner inches away from his frienemy’s right eyeball.

“Close ‘em, smartass.”

Baljeet complied with a click of his tongue, seemingly annoyed by being at his mercy. _Well,_ Buford thought, _shouldn’t have asked me if he was goin’ to make such a fuss over it._

And still, he found himself gazing fondly at him, looking so pretty in dark eyeshadow and harsh contour, looking like some androgynous rockstar from the 80’s. Buford had to admit, he was getting pretty good at makeup.

“And…there. Perfectly sharp. Wanna see?” Buford handed him a small mirror right before closing the eyeliner bottle back up. “Lookin’ pretty edgy, if I do say so myself.”

Baljeet carefully scanned the mirror’s surface, his reflection looking back at him, smoky eyes and all.

“Hmm…I have to say, you did quite a good job, Buford”, he put down the handheld mirror to look at him, “although it looks to me like there is something missing.”

Buford stopped to think for an instant, turning his head to look for something and snapping his fingers. “I know _exactly_ what you need.” He reached for a tube of black lipstick that was laying on the floor, already picturing how good it’d look on him. “C’mon, pucker up!”

Baljeet gave him a smirk, quickly straightening his back, resting his head on the edge of the bed and lifting his chin so that Buford could see what he was doing. He held his nerd’s face with one hand, focused on getting it right on the first try.

“Remind me again – how on earth did you get so good at this sort of thing?”

“Mom used to ask me for help with her makeup”, he explained. “Puttin’ on lipstick on someone else is hard, but it was harder for her do it herself without her contact lenses. I was already interested in how much her face changed when she had makeup on, so learning came easy.” He shrugged, secretly proud of it but holding back from rambling when he was supposed to be making his frienemy look pretty. “Now shut up! Unless you want me to paint you a moustache, which I’ll be _glad_ to—”

“Okay, okay! Geez, sorry I asked!”

Buford laughed, shaking his head, trying to concentrate on what he had to do. Carefully, he traced Baljeet’s lips with the tip of the lipstick, gently, slowly…he had full lips, so he didn’t have to worry much about getting it somewhere else accidentally…and…God, he looked good.

Buford let his mind wander, gentle strokes of black hypnotizing him, contrasting beautifully with his nerd’s dark skin, his already tempting lips seeming to pop after being painted. He felt like an artist, Baljeet’s perfectly structured face his canvas, the curves of his features the edge of the painting he desperately wanted to hold onto…

He started thinking about how much he wanted to smear it. How badly he wanted to see those lips devoid of makeup, just red and wet and letting soft sighs slip out. How deeply he wanted to _kiss him_.

He wanted to mess him up so bad.

“Uh…are you done?” Baljeet had his eyes closed, eyebrows raised. Buford realized he was taking too long, lipstick just hovering over his lips. He had lost himself in thought, and he leaned back and coughed to try and cover it up.

“Yes, yes I am. Here, take a look.”

He handed Baljeet the mirror again. This time, the nerd smiled.

“Ah, there we go”, he focused back on him, face beaming with satisfaction. “Thank you, Buford. I knew I could count on my skilled _compadre_ to help me try out this bold new look.”

Buford’s heart sank in his chest. He swallowed, looking away, trying to pretend like he hadn’t been thinking of unnecessary things just seconds before.

“Sure”, he said, “Whenever you need, buddy.”


End file.
